


Study Session

by HUNTER29



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Makoto is tasked with tutoring a fellow student but after some sessions what they get up to isn’t studying.





	Study Session

Makoto grumbled in annoyance as she trudged down the street to a house that wasn't her own. At the current time of day she would be in the company of her friends but unfortunately for her she was tasked with a job she wasn't to pleased about, sometimes she regrets being the student council president. Why was she so annoyed? Why was she so bitter? She was tasked with tutoring one of her fellows students due to them not doing particularly well in some of their subjects, however her annoyance wasn't all from that as being the "respectable" student she is she was obligated to help. No what annoyed her most was, "he has a car and he wasn't able to pick me up!!" She mentally complained to herself.

It was a rather long walk and the bag she had slung over her shoulder was rather heavy and if she was pushed too far she wouldn't hold it a sin to bash her tutee in the face with said bag. Makoto stood at the front door of the house and took a deep breath to calm herself before knocking, a moment past with nothing so she knocked again to the same response which only annoyed her again. Then finally sounds started coming from inside of rapidly approaching footsteps before the door opened to show the person she would be tutoring. H/c hair slightly messy, e/c eyes showing fatigue and out of breath. Y/n wasn't setting a very good example at the moment.

"What took you so long" Makoto asked the male in front of her who raised a hand for one more second to catch his breath before standing up straight before finally answering, "sorry *huff* I was *puff* I was trying to get everything sorted" he apologised with a sincerity which the red eye student council president accepted before being allowed in. "That was actually a reason a couldn't pick you up" Y/n spoke again catching Makoto's attention as she turned to him. He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression, "well that and the fact I have no petrol, but in my defence I was the personal taxi driver for my grandparents yesterday to get their shopping" he quickly added at the end. Again Makoto saw no indication he was lying and the reasoning was admirable in the sense he was helping so she decided to hold a grudge of him not picking her up. As the two started up to where Y/n set up for the study session he took the bag from Makoto to carry it with the reasoning "it's the least I can do for you helping" as he gave a small smile before they arrived at his room where he had a small area set up for the session. Makoto set herself at the desk and looked to Y/n, "now, let's begin".

For the next week Makoto had tutored Y/n and the affects were clear as his grades did take a dramatic increase in the short time, but that wasn't all. As the two got together for the study sessions they grew more and more closer which led to a strong bond between them and even romantic feelings from Makoto, so much so she offered extending the time she would tutor her fellow student. The two of them also alternated between meet up points from Y/n's house. To Makoto's, the school courtyard and library but once again they were back at the firstly stated of the list. However in this session Y/n wasn't really grasping the knowledge to well and Makoto was wondering how she could fix that as he groaned in frustration of getting yet another question wrong whilst slumping back in his chair, it was finally time to ask him what was going on. "I just can't get it, it shouldn't be that difficult!" He complained before taking a breath to calm himself again, "maybe it's just you needing a break from this, just frustration of all the work" Makoto suggested and it was a viable answer. Y/n ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. 

"What do you suggest we do to take our minds of it?" He asked and instantly a thought came to Makoto's mind, one that wasn't innocent but she couldn't deny she would like to do so. Her answer was none verbal as she slid her chair even closer to Y/n's before reaching her hand down into his lap, then further to his crotch as she stared into his eyes. "I have an idea but, if you tell anyone I will never forgive you" she threatened before sliding down to her knees before him, working the buckle of his belt before tugging it away following with his pants and boxers. Makoto then stared in front of her at the hardening appendage that was Y/n's cock and already she felt the moistening between her legs, the blush quickly rising in her cheeks as she reached her hand to the hard shaft and closed a rather gentle grip on it as she looked up at Y/n again.

He had a look of surprise at her actions but he didn't attempt to stop her as he felt the softness of her hand starting to pump his shaft making him moan and enjoy what was happening. Then there was a warmth that surrounded his phallus, a slow went warmth that's origin was of Makoto's lips descending down the tip as her crimson eyes stared up onto his e/c ones. Her mouth closing around his length was almost a numbing feeling that only amplified as she started to rise her head then lower it whilst still pumping at the base of his cock, Makoto rising her lips fully off to flick her tongue over the tip before once more descending down onto it fully as Y/n reached into her hair running his hand through it as he moaned.

Makoto's head had started bobbing more faster by the second which forced a fee groans from the male she was currently servicing orally as her actions were only stirring up activity in his loins that signalled his rising release, "Makoto" he groaned before pushing her head down fully onto his cock making her eyes widen as she gagged from not only the obstruction in her throat but also the load of cum that erupted from Y/n as he came. Fortunately for the brunette, the male realised his actions and quickly let go so she rise up for the much needed air. Gulping down the male secretion in her mouth before gasping for breath left Makoto with a tingling feeling as she stared up at Y/n.

Slowly she rose up to her feet whilst leaning forward close to him with a clear want in her gaze, want that was for him. Makoto sat in Y/n's lap and pulled him into a deep kiss that lifted some strange weight off of her shoulders as he held her before standing up with Makoto clinging to him as he kicked his wheeled chair back so he could stand between her legs whilst sitting her in the desk in front of him, his lips trailed down to kiss her neck and collarbone making her gasp and hold his head whilst her thighs locked behind his back but he pried her grip away as now it was his turn to return the favour of what she had done for him. Y/n kneeled down between Makoto's legs and ripped a hole in her pantyhose (both were still in their uniform as they headed straight for his after school) before pulling her panties to the side.

Makoto's moist pussy was bare before him and he wasted no time in delving in to eat her out. Hands clasped into his hair as moans replaced the intended complaint of him tearing her clothing, moans that were louder than she wished so one of her hands clamped over her mouth to muffle the noise. Y/n's tongue lapped over Makoto's pussy which made her entire body shiver as he returned the oral favour she had gave to him, and oh how he was doing a great job so far. Such a good job that her moans were only getting louder even despite her hand being over her mouth but it wasn't over there, oh no as the h/c male that she was tutoring had one more trick up his sleeve as he dared the chance and pushed his tongue inside Makoto making her hips buck against his lips only to push his tongue deeper inside. "F fu fu fuck" she couldn't hold back the curse leaving her lips as she rolled her hips to push his tongue deeper, if her hands weren't doing enough. "Fuck, oh oh I'll cum, I'll cum, oh fuck" she gasped out as Y/n continued to dutifully lap away at the insides of Makoto's pussy, "Y/n I'll cum! I'm cumming!" She moaned finally hitting pique as her juices flowed out into his mouth as she still bucked and rolled her hips until her orgasm ended.

Amidst her blissful high, Makoto failed to realise as Y/n stood back up and was once again between her legs though having his cock ready at her glistening folds. When her thoughts returned the only reasonable thing she thought to do was just pull Y/n close and taking him into her, the speed in which she was penetrated numbed Makoto's body as she clutched her arms around his shoulders gasping before rolling her hips against him to signal him to begin. Y/n wasn't needed telling twice as he instantly started thrusting into the school council president earning a symphony of moans to start playing from her lips, her hands still clutching onto him only more tighter as if she was afraid if she let go this would suddenly stop. The hell if that would be the case. Y/n's thrusts weren't starting of slow at all either, instead they were rapidly rising in speed as Makoto's cunt almost sucked him back in the second he dared retract making him thrust even deeper each penetration, then it happened again as Makoto was breathing heavily. "Fuck" she wore and for someone with her stature in the school pyramid of power it was almost shameful, but neither of them cared about shame at this point.

No instead Makoto pulled Y/n into a heated kiss as her hands ran through his h/c locks as he pushed his tongue up to her lips requesting entry which she was happy to allow for their tongues to meet, the clenching of her walls then started signalling Makoto's next upcoming orgasm and Y/n was happy to deliver as he gave as much effort into the next thrust as he could, therefore triggering her release as she gripped him tight before relaxing. Neither of them were done though.

Y/n did retract himself from her gripping snatch only to pull the crimson eyed brunette off the desk turn her around so she braced against the desk and again penetrated her. She in turn clenched her hands on the side of the desk as he worked to unclasp the halter vest she wore then opened it and dropping it to the floor, then followed her top and finally her bra. Sure the last article didn't cover up a large bust but Y/n didn't complain as he reached around the front of Makoto's torso to tweak her nipples, and her response was to push back to his thrusts as she gave a smile back to him following with them joining in a kiss as again Y/n was speeding up with his thrusts. He even started to get a bit rougher but not too much that his sexual partner warned to ease up as instead of that she just batted his hands away and leaned forward to bend over the desk as her legs were turning to mush, Makoto gripped the other side of the desk as Y/n pis toned into her gripping pussy completely wracking her body with pleasure as yet another orgasm was forced from her. Yet Y/n hadn't came once since penetration.

Makoto stared back at him with hazy red eyes as her breaths were near pants, of course with more vulgar language leaving her mouth. "Come on Y/n, harder oh fuck me harder I need this" she moaned before shaking her head to keep as little focus as she could as the blissful smile crossed her lips, "I need you, so fuck me Y/n, fuck me!!" He did just as she asked as he gripped her waist and drove forward into her yet again for icing her to cum and bombarding him with her juices, she was in awe about his composure being so strong was hers was feeble enough to have cum four times as he only did so once when she sucked his cock. Then yet again Y/n pulled out of Makoto but a complaint was stopped when she was turned around and hosted into the air, instinctively she pushed back down onto him as he carried her moaning form elsewhere.

Then she was pinned down into the bed. Makoto still on the receiving end of something incredible and completely mind numbing as Y/n fucked her, she never expected herself to have a situation like this. Her position in the school led to her unpopularity especially from circumstances involving a certain teacher, but none of that mattered now as she pulled Y/n close to bury her head into the crook of his shoulders as her continued to piston into her. "Why are you holding it back, when will you cum!" Her voice held a surprising tone of complaint though her expression was of desperation. "You need to cum, and it needs to be inside me Y/n, hurry up and cum inside me, please I need to feel it" she pretty much begged, her cheeks lit up like the sky on bonfire night before finally she got what she wanted.

Y/n pushed himself up into Makoto as he let 'er rip. A thick load of cum erupted from him and pumped into the brunette beneath him and what did she do? She gladly welcomed and accepted each drop as her eyes shut and a bright smile spread onto her lips. Her grip slacked then fell as she laid sprawled out on the bed as she was still being creampied before finally it finished, Y/n pulled out and and Makoto immediately started leaking as she panted from the rawness of what she had just received before with the last of her strength she pulled Y/n on top of her. He still had a bit more energy in him as well and just enough to roll over and lay Makoto on top of him reversing their position as she laid her head on his chest. Her body completely numb, or at least her lower half as she gasped and panted for breath whilst recuperating in Y/n's embrace.

"Y/n" she breathed his name whisky turning up to face him with a smile. He turned down to her meeting gazes before kissing her one more time and whilst pulling back she said "more study sessions, next time at my place yeah?" Y/n laughed a little and greed before Makoto had a request of him. "Could you drop me off at my house?" She asked looking at him again, "not only might I stumble about after that but, you did rip my pantyhose and with how much you came I might leak and..." Y/n placed a finger over her lips to silence before nodding to her request, "yeah I'll drop you off but let's just wait a bit" he said and she nodded snuggling against him more. One thought remained in her mind, "we really need to have more study sessions".

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
